


With a shuddering gasp 2

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: SnowBaz explicit double drabbles [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Smut, SnowBaz, Tumblr Prompt, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love, ’I love You’ prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Simon and Baz.From ’I love you’ Tumblr prompts.Prompt #11 - With a shuddering gasp.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz explicit double drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	With a shuddering gasp 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anika222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anika222/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt #11 from [this list](https://sharing-a-room-with-an-open-fire.tumblr.com/post/624925353669967872/the-way-you-said-i-love-you). I am currently writing a few more and will be posting on both Tumblr and ao3. New asks for prompts are always welcome.  
>   
> It is a double drabble but since I'm adding heading for POV, it shows as 201 words.

# BAZ

Simon and I are snogging naked in his bed. More than snogging. 

I’ve fantasized about Simon’s hand on my cock for years. That fantasy always gave me the best orgasm. And the most heartbreak. Even in my wildest dreams, I could never imagine Simon choosing me. 

Therefore it’s not that far fetched to assume that the day it happened I would do something _utterly idiotic_. 

I feel Simon’s tawny freckled hand moving along my shaft while his beautiful blue eyes piercing me with their intensity. His pupils are blown wide, dark with desire for _me_.

I get so overwhelmed that I prematurely spill all over his hand while whispering “I love you, Simon,” with a shuddering gasp. 

Simon’s breath hitches. He goes scarlet, while his hand stills on my cock. 

For Crowley’s sake, what the hell is wrong with me?

I want to take it back. I can’t. Neither the premature orgasm _nor_ my ill-planned love confession.

Before I go up in flames (I’d be so lucky) from mortification, Simon leans in closer. 

“I love you too, Baz,” he whispers and then kisses my lips softly, as if I am someone to cherish.

Aleister Crowley, I’m living a charmed life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 😎


End file.
